hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sua Han
- Lucid Adventure= - Season 2= - Season 1= }} }} |affiliation = Giga Group|first_seen = Episode 26 (Season 1) Season 2 Episode 11 (Season 2)|occupation = Lord of Bromorten|real_name = Han Sua|relatives = Roy Han (Grandfather, Deceased) Grandma Han (Grandmother, Deceased) Sam Han (Father) June Han (Aunt) James Han (Uncle, Deceased) Nathan Han (Older Brother) Lucas Han (Younger Brother) Carter Han (First Cousin)|hangul = 한수아|romaja = hansua|webtoon_translation = Sua Han|other_names_used = 'The Lord of the 9th Castle, Bromorten' (제 9성 브롬모르튼의 영주, je 9seong beulommoleuteun-ui yeongju) 'Giga Group Chairman Sam Han's Eldest Daughter' (기가 그룹 회장 한성 공의 장녀, giga geulub hoejang hanseong gong-ui jangnyeo) 'Head of Giga Group's Myth Class' (기가 그룹 내 신화 계열 수장, giga geulub nae sinhwa gyeyeol sujang ) 'The Myth of the Goddess' (여신의 신화, yeosin-ui sinhwa) 'Giga Group Director' (기가 그룹 이사의, giga geulub isaui)|country = |alliances = Giga Empire Bromorten Giga Group Mythical Division Team Giga No.3 (Backer) (former)|real_world_occupation = Director|lucid_adventure_occupation = Lord, Head of Myth Class|gender = Female|status = Alive|name = Han Soo-ah|hangul_(la) = 한수아|romaja_(la) = hansua|row31 = Sua Han|avatar_gender = Female|avatar_status = Active|character_type = Player|lucid_adventure = Bromorten}}Han Soo-ah '(''Line Webtoon: '''Sua Han) is the eldest daughter of Giga's Chairman, Sam Han. She is a Giga Group director, the current Lord of Bromorten and the head of Giga Group Mythical Division. She is in constant competition with her younger brother, Lucas Han, for their father's recognition. During the Combat Tournament, she backed Team Giga No.3 who were eventually eliminated in the Siege Round by Team Choco Bibi. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Sua HAn1.jpg Sua Han2.jpg Sua Han3.jpg Cocomori4.jpg Sua Han4.jpg Sua Han (Season 2 Episode 11).jpg Video Games Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon Sua Han (Hardcore Leveliing Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Sua Han (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Sua Han drinking (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Relationships Family Roy Han Sam Han Nathan Han Lucas Han Carter Han Carter Han is Sua Han's cousin. They have not been shown having any interaction but it can be assumed that Sua Han dislkies Carter like the rest of her family. When she met him at the Combat Market, she completely ignored him.Episode 26 Giga Secretary Kim Secretary Kim works directly under Sua Han. She treats him like a servant and commanded him to first pay the cash to the Frog Merchant and then to try and pull out the Ego Sword. General Manager Song Grass Roots Guild Cocomori Choco Bibi Skills & Abilities As a director and heir to Giga, as well as being the Lord of Bromorten, Sua Han is an extremely wealthy and influential figure both in the real world and in the game. Her status means she has powerful players at her disposal such as the rankers Heriach and Apple. It remains unclear if she possesses any actual combat prowess. Vast Wealth: As a director and heir of Giga Group, Sua Han is extremely wealthy. Immediately she showed up to the auction for the Ego Sword, all the other competing players gave up instantly, knowing they couldn't compete with her financially. Castle Lord's Skills: Sua Han is able to use Castle Lord skills. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Level_Measuring Power Level Measuring]: Sua Han is able to measure the power level and accomplishments of a player within her area of control. Skill Tree Lord's Skills * [[The Lord's Eyes|'The Lord's Eye']]: Sua Han can read all of a character's information that are in the areas that are under her command command. * [[The Lord's Guard|'The Lord's Guard']]: Sua Han can bestow a protection magic to those who serve her. When in an are protected by another Lord, it prevents Sua Han's servants information from being read by The Lord's Eyes. History Background Season 1 Season 2 Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Bromorten Category:Han Family Category:Lords Category:Giga Group Category:Players Category:Directors